Thrombosis is the formation of a blood clot (thrombus) which comprises aggregated platelets and a mesh of cross-linked fibrin protein within a blood vessel. A thrombus can restrict blood flow to downstream tissues supplied by the blocked blood vessel. Thrombosis thus deprives the downstream tissue of oxygen and nutrients, and can cause infarction and tissue death. Thrombosis can cause myocardial infarction in the heart when the thrombosis involves a coronary artery supplying the heart, and can cause a stroke when the thrombosis involves a blood vessel in the brain. Depending upon the location of a blot clot within the circulatory system, thrombosis can also cause disease in the kidney, liver, extremities, and other bodily locations.
Antiplatelet medications are most effective at preventing arterial blood clots which are composed largely of platelets. Antiplatelet medications are administered to patients who have coronary artery disease, angina, heart failure, heart valve disease, or at risk for coronary artery disease or stroke, to help prevent a heart attack or stroke.
Thrombosis remains the world's largest single cause of mortality, despite the fact that medication has been available for over 50 years to treat and prevent the condition. Clearly, new treatments for thrombosis are needed.